


A Night With Aislinn

by PastaBucket



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Consensual Snuff, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Guro, Organplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: There's two distinct themes with Aislinn, and if you don't know which those two themes are, then you're going to be in for quite a ride, because I am going to attempt to marry those two aspects into a fanfic now. <3This fic will be far from a realistic portrayal. All the messy blood and pain will be absent, and death will be absent.
Relationships: Aislinn De'Ath/Reader





	A Night With Aislinn

She looks up at you, patiently sitting crosslegged at the footside of the kingsize bed, before rising to greet you.

"Are you nervous?", her soft voice wonders as she hands you the stainless steel blade before losing herself in tidying some tuft of your hair. "I know it's your first time."

"I... ...don't know what to do exactly.", you admit.

Her eyes meet yours. "It's okay. I'll walk you through it." Her fingers work to one by one unbutton the buttons of her blouse, exposing the bare skin of her cleavage.

She takes your hand and guides the blade in between her bulging breasts, positioned against the lower half of her breastbone. "The key is to be gentle, at least at first, but firm where it counts." You notice how the sharp tip is resting against her skin, creating a little enticing dimple. She lets go of your hand and just give you an expecting look.

It doesn't take much pressure for the steel to sink through her thin layer of skin. She rests her forearms on your shoulders. "Keep going..."

Pressing on, you slowly begin to drive the sharp blade up her chest. You see how the edge plows through her skin, parting it up like a zipper. She continues to eye you with that warm gaze until the knife comes to a stop in between her collarbones.

"Not bad.", she commends you, running her fingers through your hair. "Now, apply the same pressure, slide it downward instead. Be careful with my heart, or this will be a very short session."

You swallow as you reposition the blade at the lower end of the opening you've made, through which you can see part of her breastbone exposed. Then you carefully begin sliding it downward, gently parting the skin while staying clear of the beating contents underneath. The edge continues toward, between her parting ribcage, down across her bare abdomen, until it cuts through the upper rim of her navel.

Seeing her beginning to gape before you, you toss the blade aside on the bed as she pulls you close. "I'm all yours.", she breathes into your ear. As instinctively as your one hand has wrapped around her hip, your other hand enters her opening, and your feel her ribs slide against your fingers, as they plow their way in underneath the soft fat of her breast tissue. Intimately inside her, she is warm and wet. Underneath her ribcage, you can almost feel her lungs work to fill and release air in deep, calm breaths.

Your breath trembling, you explore every inch of her ivory framework, before sliding downward toward her more tender parts. She exhales with pleasure as your fingers softly begin to caress down her soft innards, across her large intestine.

"Undress me.", she moans at your hesitation. Her delicate organ feels like a long, fat eel in your hand, as you slowly begin to unpack her. Soon the first parts of glistening colon slides out of her opening, and she moans from pleasure as you work to unravel coil after coil from her warm body, her hungry hip and lips tightly pressed against yours. Having emptied her of her bowels, and your hand exploring further, you feel the outside of her lungs expand and contract for her every breath, and her very heart beating rapidly against it. She shudders in a chill, and your fingers feel her spinal column arch with pleasure as they run down it, gently brushing over one of her kidneys, and continuing down into the fat of the cheek underneath, squeezing it to draw her in tighter.

Laying her down on the bed allows your other hand to enter her, and soon both your arms are deep inside her, caressing her all the way from her pelvis to her shoulder bones as your lips wrap in an unending passionate kiss. Using the blade to open her skin up further, you expose more of her, and your lips soon run passionately across her ribs, and down across her remaining organs, as she writhes passionately with every intimate sensation you give her deepest recesses.


End file.
